Jokes on you
by MaverickSlurpee
Summary: The Joker is at it again, he's created a new laughing gas. But this new gas has strange effects. What happens when 12 drugged teens are forced to wait out the effects of the Jokers newest prank. Slash, Femslash, Het. Including but not limited to: Dick/Wally, Tim/Kon, Jaime/Cassie. R
1. Chapter 1

Please understand that as far as I am aware the drug/gas does not exist and is purely a product of my imagination. In order to enjoy my story you're going to have to accept that. There will be slash, femslash and het in my stories. There will also be comic references.

* * *

_Prelude_

The Joker was at it again. He had created a new laughing gas. This gas had very different effects from his previous creations. In fact, in his line of work the gas was rather useless. The drug would only affect the user for about a day. But on a larger scale the drug was easy enough to produce and deliver so that a large area of people could be affected. The Joker's plans for the drug were purely for his entertainment. He wanted to watch the little Young Justice jerks squirm and run-a-muck under its effects. Studies showed that the Jokers new gas was known to increase libido, intensify senses, increase desire, drive, and motivation and decrease pain sensitivity.

The Joker had herd that the former Young Justice brats would be returning to Happy Harbor for a reunion. All of the original team had graduated up to the Justice League or stopped being a superhero all together. He saw this as the perfect time for him to take his revenge on the team that took him down several years ago.

_Mount Justice_

At Mount Justice heroes of all ages met to bond and recall their glory days with the Young Justice Team. A reunion of the original team, as well as a chance for the new team to get to know their predecessors. But there were a few people missing, Kaldur and Lagoon Boy were both in Atlantis helping to clean up the mess Black Manta had caused in his recent attack. Rocket was on an undercover assignment with the Justice League and couldn't be contacted. Zatanna was off in Europe touring her magic 'act'.

The young heroes were scattered all around Mount Justice, Superboy had just arrived on his supercycle. He pulled into the garage to find Tim Drake, the current Robin, working on his redbird

"Conner! I haven't seen you in forever, what are you doing here?" Tim smiled as he tackled the older boy in a hug.

"The old team's having a reunion, didn't you hear?"

"No, Nightwing didn't tell me"

"For someone who was trained by the world's greatest detective you sure seem to be kept in the dark about a lot of things." He paused "Maybe it's a bat thing?"

"Huh?"

"Being kept in the dark"

"Yeah, you know us Bats." Tim smiled maybe just a bit awkwardly, man he really missed having Conner around. It just wasn't the same without him.

The caped crusaders voice came over the PA system, "Mount Justice is now on lock down. It appears we have a biological attack, it appears to be a gas, delivered through the ventilation. Its effects and origin are currently unknown but we do know it's nothing deadly, our scans have ruled out all deadly gases. In order to contain the gas and keep the public safe we are putting the mountain on lock down, No one is allowed in or out. There is enough food to last you well into next week. Although I suggest you keep Kid Flash away from the kitchen. Until the origin and life span of the gas is understood Nightwing is in charge of keeping the peace."

When Batman came on over the PA system Nightwing had been in the lounge with Miss Martian and Artemis.

"MM can you hook up everyone on the psychic link?" Nightwing asked

"Sure thing Wing"

-psychic link-

Nightwing: Everyone online?  
Beast Boy: Define everyone?  
Nightwing: My point exactly BB, lets see who's here, uhhh, role call if you will, One at a time everyone say your name.  
Nightwing, Artemis, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Robin, Bumble Bee, Mal, Beast Boy, Miss Martian, Superboy call me Conner, formerly Kid Flash -currently the very fabulous Wally West, IIIIMMMMPPULSE  
Nightwing: Only you Bart could find a way to shout in the psychic link.  
Nightwing: Okay everyone remain calm. Everything will be fine, as long as everyone stays calm.  
Robin: So whats the plan?  
Nightwing: No plan, there's nothing we can do but sit this out. Everyone play nice, Miss Martian, disconnect.

-end of psychic link-

Conner looked at Tim "Somethings never change," he rolled his eyes and began to look at Tim's Redbird. "Its really coming along," Tim almost glowed in joy, he had been working really hard on the redbird and it was finally starting to look like it was going to work again. "How did you crash it again?" Tim lowered his eyes and fiddled with his hands.

"I was in Gotham and chasing Mr. Freeze, and well, apparently my chains didn't work properly and we kind of slid into a building..." Tim paused, "No one was hurt though I swear!"

"Well, you know, shit happens," Conner offered trying to rebuild the boys spirits. "Uh so do you wanna go see what the rest of the team is up too?"

"Sure." The two walked off to the kitchen/dinning room place where they found a majority of the team talking.

"Conner!" Miss Martian shouted before tackling him in a hug, Conner hugged her back and looked at everyone else in the room,

"So, Uh whats up guys?"

Artemis was sitting on the couch next to Jaime and Wally, Wally had his feet on the one of the armrests and his head on the other. Artemis had the joy of having his head while Jaime awkwardly sat near the boys feet. It looked like Jaime had become one of those little dolls you squeeze until their eyes pop out of their heads.

"Wally, If you don't get off of me right now I will stab you with an arrow in a place no one wants to be stabbed." Artemis threatened the tall ginger boy. Wally pouted and eventually he got off of the couch. He found a new spot on the floor in front of Dick facing away from him, Wally lent back and put his head in between Dick's legs and looked up at his old friend, "She's no fun" he said pointing to Artemis. Dick rolled his eyes and softly pushed the boys head out of his lap.

"Okay, I'm out of here," Artemis started and scanned the room, "You," she said pointing to Barbara, "Lets go." she said and started to head out of the room towards the training room. Barbara looked around puzzled, she looked to Dick for an explanation,

"I suggest you go, she even scares me,"

"And that's the way its supposed to be Bird Boy. Come on Batsy I promise not to hurt you." Artemis said from down the hall, with that Barbara headed down the hall after Artemis, she had no clue what she had just gotten herself into. And oddly enough the girls promise not to hurt her didn't really make her feel any better about the situation.


	2. ArtemisBarbara

Corruption:

To make things clear, Babs had never in her entire life felt any sort of attraction towards anyone of the same sex. Not to say she was a homophobe, because she wasn't, she just, had no clue how she had gotten herself into this situation. A soft moan sounded deep in her throat as the older girl nibbled at her collarbone. She arched her back towards the girl and away from the foam mats on the training room floor.

The lusty blonde smiled down at her prey and then met her lips with her own. A quick kiss was followed by another and another until the girl was kissing her back. Her tongue quickly slipped into the younger mouth. Exploring every inch of the girls mouth, at first the girl didn't know what to make of it, she kissed back and eventually she slipped her own tongue into the blondes mouth. The blonde took advantage of the new member in her mouth and she sucked on it, leading into a passionate kiss. The younger girl's body gasped for air, her breathing grew heavy and her body instinctively arched at Artemis's touch.

Artemis grinned at the girl underneath her, she pulled herself back from the kiss and moved down to the girls neck once more. She nibbled and sucked on the tender flesh. With her hands she quickly worked magic tugging at the girls shirt and removing it with ease. She let her fingers run rampant on the girls sides, touching her ever so slightly, not enough to cause the girl break into laughter but with enough pressure to add to the passion growing in her panties. She let another soft moan escape her throat as Artemis played with her sides. Artemis left her mark on the girls neck, then moved down to her collarbone, and eventually she made her way down to her chest. She effortlessly slipped her hands around the girl and unhooked the last piece of fabric that protected her victim's chest from the magic she began to work with her mouth.

If at that time Babs had been capable of analyzing her situation, she probably would be dumbstruck. How did she get here? She felt the older girls mouth clench around her breast and another moan escaped her throat. How did this girl get on top of her? Artemis's hands began to move towards the girls pants, she fiddled with her pants button a bit, soley to toy with the girl, and then she let her hand slip into the girls pants. Why wasn't she stopping her? She was more than capable of getting the older girl off of her, she knew she couldn't beat Artemis in a fight but she could at least put a stop to this situation. Stop the situation? She didn't want to stop the sit-Artemis's nimble fingers found the girls sensitive clitoris and began to rub it. A loud moan followed by heavier breathing.

Artemis had since slowed her work at the girls chest and was now looking down at her prey, she smirked as the younger girl squirmed and turned into putty at the touch of her hand. She felt very successful, underneath her she had probably the straightest girl on the entire team. And she was loving every minute of this, they both were. With that moment of reflection gone she was back at work, she worked her way up the girl's neck until she got to her left ear, she began to suck and nibble on it. The whole time her hand was still in the girls panties, Artemis could feel the girl's entire body quiver against her touch. She enjoyed the soundtrack of the girls breathing, heavy, hot and out of breath.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Artemis whispered into her ear.

"Uh.." Babs couldn't think, she was too full of everything, the moment, the girl's touch, it was a simple enough question, Was she a virgin? She searched her brain for the answer. Had she had sex? No. She hadn't. She was a virgin. She tried to form a proper sentence but all that came out was "Yeah.?" The older girls hand stopped moving and pulled away from her crotch. A soft groan sounded her disappointment in the vacancy between her legs.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Did she want her to stop? Did she? She was unsure, her body ached to be touched, but at the same time she knew this wasn't exactly something she had planned for. You know the batclan, always with the plans. But what did she want? In that moment the only thing she really wanted, was for that girls hand to be back in her pants. In one swift movement she rolled the two of them over, so that she was on top, she held the girls wrists and she looked at Artemis, she made eye contact with the blondes dark grey eyes, she had never really noticed how pretty they were until now, and for just a quick second she smiled a little at the older girls shock of what just happened.

Babs lean forward and met Artemis's lips; Artemis was still in shock when the girl's lips met her own. A smile rose across her face and she used her now free hands to feel the girls face, the bone structure, her jaw line, how it moved as they kissed. She ran her fingers through the redhead's hair. Was this really happening? Did she really have Batgirl on top of her? The Batgirl. Never in her life did she ever think that she would have a protégé of the Bat on top of her. Much less the straightest one of them all.

Babs used one hand to brace herself while she used the other to try and remove the older girls shirt. She felt for buttons, Nope. It wasn't a t-shirt either. Could she pull it off? Her attempt proved unsuccessful with one hand. _Fuck_, what was this girl wearing? Her hand slipped down and underneath the bottom of the girl's shirt. Her hand was met by warmth, warmth of the girl's skin, warmth of the growing passion inside herself. She wasn't quite sure where all of this was coming from. She had never even been to second base before tonight. Do bases still count when there with a girl? She would have to ask Dick later. Dick, what would he think of this? 'Oh yeah, I uh…hooked-up-with-your-former-teammate. You know the scary blonde one.' She was sure that would go over well. She honestly didn't know what he would say. Maybe she didn't have to tell him? Artemis must have noticed the girls struggle with removing her shirt because she pulled it off herself.

Then everything paused for a moment, Barbara looked down at the older girl, a little unsure of what to do next, she saw so much skin, her neck, collarbone, stomach, and whatever parts of her breasts that fell out of her bra. She quite enjoyed the sight actually. She wanted to take it all in. How did she get here again?

"Either you enjoy the sight, or you're thinking." Artemis said matter-a-factly.

Barbara blinked down at the girl. "Uh, Both?"

"Well, I'm glad you like the sight, but…" Artemis paused as rolled the two over again so she was on top again, "But you think too much when you're on top, and I've never been one to take things slow, I'll blame Wally for that. But I will admit, you're awfully cute. Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Uh, with a girl you mean?" Babs asked, "well, no. Actually I've never done anything like this with anyone before. I mean I've kissed boys before but that's all."

"Never? And you're the same age as Nightwing?"

"Yeah, we grew up together, but I've always been focused on other things. Crime Fighting, or school or training. Never paid much attention to boys." Which was half the truth, the only boy she had ever focused on was Dick.

"That's a load of crap." She smirked down at the redhead.

"There's one guy, he's your world."

"I uh don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh don't give me that bull, I'm a girl too. I know how it is. There's always that one guy. Maybe you work with him and he's always showing you up, or maybe he goes to your school, he's the kid who everyone wants to be friends with and you just can't stand him. There is always a guy." Artemis paused, "Or, a girl, but by the looks of it, you like boys."

Babs pulled out her poker face, "Maybe it just took me a while to find the right girl?"

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah." Barbara pulled Artemis's face into her own and kissed at the girl fiercely. She was pleased when the girl kissed her back. Barbara hoped the blonde would drop her case, she already knew there was 'the guy', she was also well aware that it was Dick whom she longed for. It was always Dick. It always would be. She just wasn't ready to accept that yet. Plus she had an extremely attractive half naked older girl on top of her. On a regular day she probably would have assumed it was Catwoman, and they were out on the streets of Gotham duking it out. On a normal day she would have fought the girl tooth and nail until she prevailed. But today was no normal day, Mount Justice was on lock down, it was Artemis Crock on top of her, and all she wanted was to cure the growing sensation in her lower abdomen.

Artemis slipped down the redhead's pants down and kissed at her inner thighs, Barbara ran her fingers through the blonde's long hair. Artemis had a plan, simply put she intended to make this intense, she wanted to hear her moan and groan for Artemis to finally help her climax. Artemis pulled at the girl's panties, she was pleased to find her predictions were correct; the girl was in fact a fire crotch. Artemis always knew she had a thing for redheads, that was something she and Dick both shared. Artemis licked at the girls inner thighs teasingly. The girl's body reacted to every movement Artemis made, Artemis took pleasure in her art, moving slowly and each movement planned and executed with clear intent to drive the redhead wild. Artemis's fingers began to close in on the entrance to Barbara's vagina. The younger girl moaned at the new arrival near her entrance, Artemis grinned and slowly slipped in two fingers and began to rub the girl's clit.

"Ohh," the younger girl cried out in pleasure, "Uhnng," She moaned through her clenched teeth. One hand was in Artemis's hair the other was in a fist digging into the foam mat, she had no clue what to do with her hand, she ached to push Artemis into her vagina further but she didn't. Her knees trembled, "AhhhhAhhh" her free hand now in front of her face then she bit her hand to keep herself from shouting out. She was glad to have something in her mouth, even if it was her own hand. The older girls fingers began to slow and Barbara groaned in disappointment only to be surprised when she felt the archers face between her thighs, the archers tongue began to press at the girls clit and suck and kiss and explore.

Barbara moaned at the girls touch, How did I get here? She thought to herself, Oh right, Artemis drug me in here spar. Which went better than Barbara thought it would, she was glad to find the older girl had gotten a little rusty. Barbara had been able to pin her 3 out of their 5 spars. Barbara's hips thrust into Artemis's face as she finally climaxed. Babs breathing was heavy and she felt like she would never catch her breath, she opened her eyes to find the older girl looking down at her smirking.

"You might want to put a bandage or something on that."

"What?" Barbara looked up at Artemis puzzled.

"Your hand, Its kind of bleeding…a lot."

Barbara looked down at her hand surprised to find she had bitten herself quite deeply. It didn't hurt, she couldn't feel the pain. She was still in ecstasy from what had just happened. Barbara sat up and looked around for something to wrap around the wound, she saw her shirt, but she couldn't exactly use that because it might be weird if she walked out of the training room without a shirt on. Artemis handed her her own shirt.

"But, everyones out there?"

"No worries, I have a sports bra, plus its not like most of them haven't seen me like this before."

"Okay." She said and began to wrap her hand in the older girls shirt."I hope you didn't like this shirt" she said as she realized it would soon be covered in blood. Barbara looked around for her bra, "Hey Artemis, Where IS my bra?"

"Oh yeah, Hmm." She looked around the room and smirked when she found it clear across the other side of the room, "Found it" she said and handed to the younger girl. The girl slipped on her clothes and then looked at Artemis who was already dressed. Barbara didn't know what to do. The pain from her bite was starting to set in, but she felt bad for not returning the favor. Even so she didn't exactly know how to.

"Lets go see Doctor Dick, I think you might need stitches for your hand." Artemis offered the girl and walked out the room. Babs followed, how on earth would she explain this to Dick?

* * *

Barbara did in fact need stitches. "How did this happen?" Dick asked as he began to clean out the wound with disinfectant to make sure it didn't infected. Barbara didn't answer. "Well it looks to me like you're going to be off of patrol for at least 3 weeks."

Barbara groaned. "Three Weeks?"

"Yeah, Its pretty deep and I'm not sure if it will be fully healed until then, and you can't go on patrol until your stiches come out because if you pull them you go back to square one."

Barbara groaned again, Three Weeks, that was an eternity. She slumped in her chair and Dick grabbed the surgical needle and thread and stitched up Barbara's hand.

"You should keep your hand away from….mouths?" Dick offered as he finished up tieing the knott. Barbara flushed. "What did Artemis do to you that caused you to do this?" Barbara flushed even more,

"Oh just training. I pulled my shoulder out of joint and Artemis put it back in place. I just kind of well, did this while she was fixing it."

Dick rolled his eyes, he wasn't sure if he should believe her but he didn't care enough to push the topic further. "You should go lay down for a while, I'm sure you're sore from training with Artemis, I know I always am." Barbara nodded and left the room and smirked to herself, she was sore, but not the way he meant it.


	3. Birdflash

After Artemis dragged Barbara away Dick looked around the room at the rest of the young adults, "Well it sounds like they're training, what do you guys want to do?"

Bart jumped up and down raising his hand waiting to be called on, Dick didn't even realize he was in the room before now, everyone who was in the mountain had now grouped together at the den like room, "Yes Bart?", the entire room knew they would regret this they all took a breath as Bart started to talk.

"We could-playaboardgame-or-videogames-or-buildablanketfort-or-wecouldwatchtv-or-watchmovies-or…." The young boy ranted on for about a minute until Beast Boy came up from behind him and covered his mouth, "How about me and you go play video games in your room? I've been dying to kick your ass at Death Legend."

Bart looked back at the older boy, "Yeah right, like you could beat me," he said and raced off to set up the game.

Beast Boy looked around the room, "I better get MAJOR brownie points for this," he huffed as he headed down the hall towards Bart's room. "M'gann, Come check on me in a few hours, to make sure he's still alive and I haven't strangled him." He said as he took one last look at the room full of young heroes and headed down the hall towards what could be the death of him. He thought about what animals he could turn into that were deaf but still had thumbs and the ability to play videogames. It would be difficult one to find one because he would need an animal that wasn't colorblind. Ear plugs might be easier, he thought to himself.

"Sure thing, Gar." M'gann assured the boy, and then turned to the rest of the room, "Speaking of brownies, While were stuck in here I figured I'd practice cooking, We have plenty of food, even if Wally eats his regular amounts we should be fine for at least two weeks, I think Batman may have overestimated Wally, or, assumed that my last trip to the market was cancelled because of the reunion, either way were set on food. So if anyone has any requests?" she smiled around at the room, the young Martian loved to cook, it was probably her passion, she especially loved to bake, the feeling of pulling a warm cake or batch of cookies out of the oven was priceless.

The group pondered the offer, M'gann made another offer, "Why don't you guys all tell me your favorite foods and I'll see what I can do?"

"Carne Asada?" Jaime offered.

M'gann looked at him puzzled, "What is that?" she said with her head tilted to the right.

"It's uh kind of meat…well; it's cooked a certain way…" Jaime looked around the room for help explaining,

"And what way is that?"

"Uh…never mind, forget I said anything, I don't know how to explain it." He offered in defeat.

"Okay…" M'gann looked around for other offers,

"Why don't you make those cookies you used to always make?" Wally offered, remembering how much he liked M'gann's cookies.

"The Snicker doodle ones?"

"Yeah, Sure" Wally responded, he wasn't really sure if those were the ones he was thinking about but he also knew that no matter what she made he would eat it.

"Hey Wally? I was wondering, does Bart eat like you do? I mean endless amounts?" M'gann asked the speedster

"Yeah, kind of, I wouldn't say he could out chow me" Wally said proudly while patting his stomach, "but he can eat a lot."

Dick looked down at the boy who was still sitting between his legs, "So you're saying now there are two of you?"

Wally looked up at Dick; his head back in between the younger boys legs, "Pretty much"

"Great" Dick mumbled under his breath.

"I'm going to go work on the Redbird, Conner wanna come give me a hand?" Tim said as he got up out of his seat.

"Sure I don't have anything better to do," he said and started to go out the door but before he got there he turned around and looked at M'gann "For dinner, could you make what you made me on my birthday a few years back?"

M'gann smiled, "Sure, I'm sure the team would love that." She said and headed to the kitchen.

With that left in the room was Jaime, Cassie, Karen, Mal, Dick, and Wally. "So, what would you guys like to do?" Dick offered the room again, this time without fear of Bart ranting on and on.

Cassie looked at Jaime. "Hey you speak Spanish." She said more of statement rather than a question.

"Si, Bonita, why?"

"Could you help me with my Spanish homework? It's been kicking my ass all day" she asked the boy with her big blue demi-goddess eyes.

"No problema" he said with what looked like it almost is a smile on his face.

"Perfect!" she said and grabbed the boy by his arm pulling him towards her room.

And then there were four, Dick thought to himself as he looked around surprised to see that there actually weren't four, it appeared Mal and Karen had both disappeared, Probably to Mal's room no doubt, Dick decided he'd let the two be, who was he to stop them. He looked down at Wally who was munching away on pretzels, "Looks like it's just you and me." He said and smiled. Wally looked up and with a mouth full of food said "Yupp" Dick rolled his eyes and pushed the boy forward softly enough not to make him choke but enough to get him out of his way as he got up. "Wanna look at old pictures?"

"Sure" Wally said and followed the boy to his room.

* * *

**Birdflash Starts here**

* * *

"Seems like the gas was a bust huh?" Dick told Wally as they got to his room, "I mean, I'm not feeling any side effects, are you?" Dick rummaged through his closet looking for his old photo album.

"Nope, but you know me, I can't even really get drunk because of my metabolism, so I doubt whatever it is will have any effect on me."

"Yeah, true," he said and finally pulled the photo album out of his cluttered mess of a closet. He sat down on his bed and started to look through it. Soon Wally joined him on his bed and peered over the brunettes shoulder looking at the pictures with him.

"Hey look, that's from our old Titans days, when Roy was still Speedy!" the speedster said remembering all the times they'd fought together. Dick smiled and turned his head to look at the boy, he found himself staring at the older boys perfect lips. He had never noticed how soft they looked before now. He caught himself staring and looked down at the photo album again. Dick could feel himself growing restless; he felt like he needed to touch the boy, he shook his head trying to get his mind straight. This was Wally he was thinking about. He handed the photo album to Wally and got up and stretched. Confused, and unsure of his feelings. Maybe it was the gas? Maybe it was affecting him? No, that's silly, what kind of gas makes you attracted to your best friend.

Wally must have noticed the boy pacing because he interrupted his thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, of course I'm okay. I'm always okay. Dick Grayson," he pointed to himself with a fake smile, "son of Bruce Wayne. Master of being okay." He told Wally, but he was mostly trying to convince himself. Was he okay? Why was he all of a sudden having these feelings?

Wally gave him a concerned look, "Really, because you don't look okay. Maybe you should lie down" he said patting the bed beside him.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. A nap might do me some good," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I kind of had a late night last night" He finished and sat down on the bed next to Wally.

Wally smiled at the boy, "Dude, you're a bat," he said making bat ears with his fingers "every night is a late night, I'm surprised you still manage to have a personal life."

"Personal Life? Ha! That's a good one, this is as close as I get to having a personal life" he said gesturing to the two of them, Wally was his best friend, he could tell him anything. Wally knew him better than almost anyone else. He was one of the few who knew about all aspects of his life, superhero, teen drama, living as the adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. Wally knew everything and had always been there for him when he needed a hand. Dick touched Wally's face with his hand and looked him in the eyes, "Thanks,"

The speedster smiled. He welcomed the younger boy's closeness and soaked up every second of it. He wasn't sure why he was being thanked but he knew better than to let Dick figure that out. "Sure, anytime, Best Bros remember?"

Dick looked at the boy; it took every bit of will power that he contained not to jump on top of the boy right then and there. "Yeah, Best Bros" Dick responded and leaned into the boy and hugged him. It wasn't the comfort that he had been looking for but he knew he couldn't exactly make out with the boy. What kind of leadership would that show the team? What would happen if someone walked in? There were too many variables to worry about. Plus he would probably just freak Wally out. Which was the last thing that he wanted. He released his hold on the older boy, "Yeah, I think you're right, I should take a nap or something, You can stay in here if you want, or you can go and bug M'gann, I'm sure she's got some weird food she needs someone to try for her." Dick rolled over onto the bed

"I'll stay here if it's all the same to you, I'm not sure I want to try anything that might still be living, I heard she's trying to cook octopus."

"Really? That's a new one,"

"Yeah, I think she may have found something even I won't eat."

"You totally would eat an octopus."

"Not if it was alive still!" the speedster whined, "Food is supposed to be dead when you eat it." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, Yeah. Turn off the lights will ya?" the brunette said as he rolled over on his side.

Wally got up closed the door, and hit the lights. He found himself sitting on the floor next to Dick's bed, he didn't have anything to do, which would drive most people like him wild. But it didn't bother Wally. He actually liked quite from time to time, over the last year he had taken up yoga to work on his focus. It also had helped him with his balance. Part of him wanted to watch Dick sleep, not in a creepy way, just in a-I've-been-in-love-with-you-since-we-first-met-kind of way. So maybe that was kind of a creepy way, either way, Wally had convinced himself long ago that Dick was straight, and did not have 'those' feelings towards him. So the speedster sat on the floor and began to meditate. _Clear your mind, let the world wash away, all that is left is you, the you that you want yourself to be, the focused and determined you. The hero, the boy, the lover._

"Hey Wally?"

Wally was yanked from his thoughts, "Yeah Dick?"

"Wanna take a nap with me? I feel bad, you just sitting there and all"

"Sure, who doesn't like naps." He said and got on the bed and joined Dick, the bed was an extra-long twin, so it's not like there was a lot of space, the speedster lay with his back to Dicks back, he knew if he faced him he would just stare at the boy, and he didn't really want to freak him out.

He felt the younger boy's body shift in the bed and then realized the boy was now laying behind him with his chest to his back. Wally's heart almost stopped, he blinked to himself, Were Dick Graysons arms really wrapped around him? Wally looked down, they were, they actually were. This had to be a dream. Or a joke. Wally scanned the room for hidden cameras but he didn't see any. Wally took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, he didn't want this to end. But at the same time, he was extremely confused. Happy. But confused. Did Dick know Wally was in love with him? Was this some kind of test? Was he failing? Was he supposed to do something back? Wally put his arm on top of Dicks arm and cupped his hand with his own. The younger boy's skin was so warm. Wally could feel the boy's warmth inviting him in, inviting him to sleep, to relax, to forget the world and just sleep, right there and right then. Soon Wally found his nerves settling, and his eyes growing heavy, he fought sleep off for as long as he could, he wanted to remember this moment; he wanted to remember everything about Grayson's touch. The warm breath against the back of his neck. He was home. But eventually the warmth got the best of him, and his eyes finally closed, and he slept.

* * *

Wally woke up to something nibbling on the back of his neck/shoulder. His eyes still hazy as he looked back to see what could possibly be the source of his newest arousal. He was extremely shocked to find the dark haired acrobat that haunted his dreams. "Sorry, did I wake you?" the acrobat said noticing the boys movement, Wally blinked; dream….this had to be a dream. Before he had a chance to fully process all of his thoughts the boy's lips met his own, with a new sort of passion, one he had not experienced before. He didn't have a word for it. He had many words to describe his own feelings though. Excitement. Ecstasy. There were many other words he could use but at the moment the only thing he was really worried about was kissing the gorgeous boy behind him.

He soon found himself face to face with the younger boy, there legs entangled, shirts quickly hit the floor. Passion. Heat. Lust. There were no thoughts, no thinking. Everything was simply instinct, and desire. Similar scenarios had played out in Wally's head countless times. But this wasn't happening in Wally's head. This was real, factual, tangible. And yet Wally felt like he was having an out of body experience, similar to one he would have in a dream. He could see and feel his body moving, but he felt like he had no control over what was happening. Like he was watching a movie and no matter how much he shouted at the girl not to go into the dark and gloomy room, she would still go into the dark and gloomy room and get her head blown off by zombies. He could feel the heat radiating off of the two of them. He could feel the boys touch as his hand ran through his hair. The moisture of their lips colliding. The last pieces of clothing separating the two from each other. Pants. Boxers. Briefs.

He still didn't have a clue how he had gotten there. Wally had almost entirely convinced himself it was a dream when several loud knocks banged at the door. It startled the two so much Wally had super sped himself into the closet and was hiding. He heard a voice. Artemis.

"Dick!" she shouted through the door, "Can you come out? I kind of need you…"

"One Second!" he shouted towards the door and looked at Wally who's head was peeking out of the closet, Dick had to admit, Wally looked adorable, "Get out of there stupid" he said in a hushed voice but with a smile. He scanned the room for his clothes. Before he had realized the speedster had gotten out of the closet he found himself fully dressed. "Thanks Babe" he said and kissed Wally on the cheek and headed for the door. "I'll be right back. Don't leave." he said before finally opening the door to the whining girl, he leaned against the door frame, "What do you need?" he said a bit agitated by the interruption. He ran his hand through his hair trying to smooth his sex hair.

Artemis stepped aside and pointed to the younger girl standing behind her, "Got a little…Carried away. I think she needs stitches." Artemis explained pointing to her hand.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with her." He said eyeing Barbara's shirt wrapped hand. Dick walked out of the room and towards the bathroom. The two girls followed him. He had Barbara sit on the counter so her hand would be around the right height and they could both be comfortable.

He began to disinfect the wound when he looked at Artemis. He then looked at his watch. It had only been a few hours since the mountain was put on lock down. Four to be exact. "Artemis, you know I like this one… I would appreciate it if you didn't break her." He said while shooting a glare.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Hey don't look at me, I'm not the one who did this…Not really anyways" she said with a smirk.

"If you didn't do this Artemis, How did this happen?" he said this time looking at Barbara, who just averted her gaze and ignored the question. "Well it looks to me like you're going to be off of patrol for at least 3 weeks."

The young redhead groaned, "Three weeks?"

Dick looked at the girl with apologetic eyes, "Yeah, It's pretty deep and I'm not sure if it will be fully healed until then, and you can't go on patrol until your stiches come out because if you pull them you go back to square one." He then grabbed the surgical needle and thread and stitched up her hand. "You should keep your hand away from….mouths?" he said as he finished up tying off the knot. He could tell he had hit a nerve of some sort because the young girls face flushed red; he then looked at Artemis and back at Barbara, "What did Artemis do to you that caused you to do this?" The girls face turned even pinker.

"Oh just training. I pulled my shoulder out of joint and Artemis put it back in place. I just kind of well, did this while she was fixing it."

Dick rolled his eyes, not believing her story for a second but he didn't care enough to push the subject, he mostly wanted to get back in bed with the ginger that was waiting for him in his room. "You should go lay down for a while, I'm sure you're sore from training with Artemis, I know I always am." With that he finished bandaging the girls hand and let the girl leave. He stopped Artemis on her way out of the room. "Was this really necessary?"

The girl smirked, "I got a little carried away. It's not like I'm the only one" she said and ruffled the boys sex hair. "Don't think I didn't see that look you had, I'm on to you Mister Grayson." She finished and walked out of the room.

Artemis had had a very successful day so far, she had corrupted a batchild and caught another in the act. Maybe this reunion thing wouldn't suck so much. She thought as she headed towards the kitchen to see what crazy dish M'gann had cooked up.

* * *

**So this is my favorite chapter I've written so far. My Update time is going to be a little slower, but on the bright side my chapters are getting longer! (: I plan on revisiting Birdflash, so don't worry, there will be more. I've been working really hard on this story. So I hope you guys like it! If you do, favorite it, or follow it, or just review! I really do care about your guy's imput. **


	4. Rock Your World

Dick had finished up sewing up Barbara's hand and was now on his way back to his room. On the way he stopped by the kitchen. He wanted to see if M'gann was really cooking octopus. The room smelled normal, which was a good sign. As he approached the kitchen he saw what he didn't want to see, there in fact was an octopus. It was still moving. Dick almost hoped that M'gann had become attached to it and didn't have the heart to use it as part of dinner.

"No Dick, It's not dinner," M'gann said, "I could feel your worry from the other side of the room."

Dick looked up, he forgot Miss Martian had become more attuned to people's emotions, she didn't even have to read minds anymore, and she could pick up people's emotions almost purely on body language. "Why do you have it?"

"Well, it seems everyone has run off with another person, so it's keeping me company,"

M'gann had always been a…unique person. To say the least. "Where did it come from?" Dick was almost afraid to ask.

"Gar's room."

Oddly enough that didn't surprise him. Beast Boy would have an octopus in his room. He would have to discuss that with him later. He wondered what other strange animals he had up there. "How long can it be out of water?"

M'gann looked up from her recipe and noticed the octopus had climbed out of the bowl it was in. "It's not supposed to be out of water." She said and gently picked it up with her mind and put it back in the bowl. **BNGG. **A timer went off and M'gann went to the oven and pulled out a sheet of cookies. She put the sheet on the table and proceeded to put another already to bake sheet in the oven. She then reset the timer and went back to her recipe, trying to find all the ingredients she needed to make dinner. "You should take some cookies to Wally, I'm sure he'll appreciate that." Dick nodded and with that he grabbed a few cookies and left the kitchen.

He went to his room. Wally was still there. He was almost a little disappointed to find that the boy had put his clothes back on. Well, he would just have to take them off again. He smiled at himself loving a challenge.

"Sweet, Cookies" Wally said before stealing one from Dick. Eating it in one bite. There was an awkwardness that hung over the room; the two had never experienced anything like this before. At least not with each other. Wally sat on the bed looking at his feet. "So, what did Artemis want?"

"You'll never believe this. I think she hooked up or something like that with Barbara."

"Wait, which one is Barbara?"

"Batgirl."

"No way! Batgirl is straight. She would never! Would she? You know her better than I do."

Dick grinned to himself, "She is very straight" he said with no doubt in his mind, he also implied that he had, had a relationship of some sort with her.

"Then why do you think she and Artemis did something?"

"Well, I had to give Babs 4 stitches on her hand. It looked like she bit herself. And while I was sewing up her hand I kept getting all these messages, not actual messages just I could feel the tension in the room. And Artemis had that cocky grin on. You know the one I'm talking about, the 'you'll never believe what I just did' kind of grin."

Wally rolled his eyes, "When did we become little girls who gossip?"

Dick thought to himself, "Uh, I think when we became a team and started gossiping about M'gann and Conner."

"Oh, I remember that. What's up with them?"

"I'm not sure, but speaking of M'gann, You'll be glad to know octopus is not on the menu tonight. It's just on a plate out in the kitchen."

"Dude, why is there an octopus in the kitchen to begin with?"

"I think she said it was keeping her company. She said it was from Gar's room."

"Man that kid is weird."

"Can you blame him? He can turn into any animal, I'd be weird too. But enough of that." Dick said and closed the door behind him. He also took the honor of hitting the nights. He only really wanted one thing. He wasn't satisfied just looking at Wally. Just talking to him. The awkwardness hung over the room like humidity did on a summer day in Florida. Dick couldn't stand it. He refused to let the pressure rise anymore. He had had enough of the tension. So he put an end to it.

He moved across the room and sat in Wally's lap with his legs wrapped around his waist. He cupped his hands around the older boys face and kissed him. Passion, it burned through Dick's lips like wildfire. It took Wally a second to realize this was actually happening. Dick Grayson was sitting on top of him, kissing him. The Dick Grayson. And he was sitting there like a dead fish. Wally began to kiss back, his hands found their way to Dick's back. He felt the curves of his body, his muscles through the boy's thin shirt. Dick ran his fingers through the boy's ginger locks. He put his other hand on the boy's shoulder and used it to push him down onto the bed. His legs unwrapped and he was now kneeling on top of the boy.

Dick was not in the mood to be interrupted again. All of a sudden Dick jumped up and went to the door and locked it. Wally looked disappointed, at first he thought the boy was leaving. Maybe he had realized this was all happening, and he didn't want to be in this situation. Wally's doubts were smashed when he found a now shirtless Dick Grayson on top of him once again. His hands ran up the younger boy's muscular sides, then one slipped down and cupped around the boys ass. His other hand went up, feeling every nook and curve of the muscular boy.

He remembered when Dick had been a scrawny little kid. He had watched him grow up. He saw him grow from Robin into Nightwing. And it was a miraculous change. He felt Dick's hands work their way under his shirt, pulling and tugging at the fabric. He let the boy remove his shirt. And he could feel the boy's gaze upon him, studying him. Dick couldn't take his eyes off his lover's body, everything about it was absolutely breathtaking, stunning. The way his muscles tensed at his touch, the way the boy's face flushed as Dick's hands moved over him. Dick leaned down and murmured sweet words into the boy's ear while he began to undo the boy's belt. Wally arched to help Dick; his growing bulge ached to be released. Even though he almost didn't believe that all of this was happening.

When had Dick left to tend Barbara, Wally had contemplated several situations where this wasn't actually happening, and that in fact he was delusional, or dreaming, or anything to explain the situation. He couldn't accept the idea that Dick Grayson was genuinely attracted to him. And yet here he was, again, for the second time that day, with the most irresistible person he knew on top of him. If it wasn't for the throbbing in his now unzipped pants he would have accepted this as a dream. Never in his life had he been so happy to be awake.

Wally's hands gripped around the boy's perfect ass, and he pulled the boy down on top of him. Then Dick was extremely surprised to find the scarlet haired boy on top of him. He blinked to himself, how had he done that? In a flash he was now underneath the older boy. Pinned. With his hands above his head and the redhead smirking down at him. Before he had time to fully process everything, he found the boy's lips crashing against his own. Wally had snapped out of his dream-like-state and now had full intentions of taking advantage of his situation. He was done doubting it. He was now a part of a scene that had played over and over in his dreams.

Wally nibbled on the boy's bottom lip, and then he pressed the tip of his tongue against the boy's teeth, asking for passage into the boy's mouth. The boy smiled and accepted entrance; he had his own tongue play tag with the other boy's. While simultaneously exploring every cavern of the boy's mouth. Wally let go of the boy's wrists and touched the boy's face, he felt his perfect bone structure. Then he used one of his hands to support himself and the other snaked its way down towards the boy's crotch.

Their tongues continued to frolic in the other's mouth. This went on for a while, Wally mischievously rubbed at the boy's growing package. Dick arched into the boy's touch letting out a soft moan. Then all of a sudden Dick's tongue retreated into his own mouth and began to close his mouth, Wally then retracted his tongue from the boy's mouth. He looked down at the boy puzzled, had he done something wrong? He noticed the boy had a sour expression, and then he realized there were hands near his waist. They were hopelessly tugging at Wally's jeans, once again trying to remove them. Wally enjoyed the looks on Dicks face, it wasn't often that he got to see the boy wonder frustrated, usually Dick was able to complete all tasks with ease, making the most difficult of feats seem effortless. But here, simply removing Wally's pants were giving him a problem. Wally enjoyed the struggle for a few moments until he finally offered him help. He kissed Dick on the cheek and sat up so he was on his knees, he undid his own pants and slipped them off. He folded them and tossed them onto the floor. He looked up at Dick he found the boy's face to be scarlet red. Dick couldn't believe he hadn't been able to undo Wally's pants. He only wore pants every day.

Wally could care less if the boy could undo his pants or not, all that mattered to him was that he tried to undo them. Wally slowly began to crawl back on top of his prey, he started at the boy's legs, sliding up him, when he got to the boy's crotch he found what he had expected. He began to kiss at the boy's belly, right above his pants line. Every few kisses his face would come closer to the younger boy's throbbing member. A few times his face brushed against it and he heard a small whimper from the boy.

He grinned and then used his teeth to delicately tug at the button of the boys pants. Well, not exactly the button, but the piece of fabric that held the button in place. He pulled it up and the button came out of the slit. Wally used his nose to nuzzle the new opening; he kissed the skin and then moved to the zipper, he used his teeth to carefully pull it down. He looked up at his boy wonder, asking permission to take off his pants. The boy looked down at him with pleading eyes. Wally winked at him and gave him a small smile, then he used his hands to pull off the boy's pants.

Wally looked hungrily down at the last piece of clothing that stood between him and Dick. He pushed the boy's briefs down. And gently took the boy's pride in his hand, he kissed at the head with open lips; his tongue ran up and down the length of his shaft. He could feel the boy beneath him grow antsy. Wally looked up at the boy's face and smiled, "Grayson, I am going to rock your world" then he dove into the task at hand. He took the boy's penis in his mouth and slowly worked his head up and down, each time growing deeper until he had taken the boy's full length. His tongue tickled the bottom of the boy's shaft while his head began to bob faster.

"Ahhh, Ungggg," Dick moaned, doing his best to control himself he gripped on to the sheets. He bit at his bottom lip, his fingers clawed at the bed. He began to lose control and his hips began to thrust into Wally's face. Wally took each thrust in stride catching the pace and working with it. "Uhnng, Wall-y" he moaned between breaths, "Wall-y….I-I'm" his thoughts spun, what was he trying to say? Oh right, "I'mma.." he managed to say before he felt himself release into Wally's throat. Wally greedily gulped it down; he pulled back and let the boy's dick leave his mouth. He licked his lips to make sure none had escaped him. He sat up and looked at the boy, who was still panting and his hands still gripped the bed like they had earlier. When their eyes meet a smile arose between them.

Wally exhaled and laid down next to Dick. Dick took advantage of this and rolled on his side to face Wally, he put his leg over the boy's and rested his head on the boy's chest. He could feel both of their hearts race, slowly they began to calm and resume normal pace, one that didn't feel like it might pound right out of their chests. The excitement of the activity began to wear into them and the two slowly drifted into sleep.


	5. Its not easy being Teen

This is a shorter chapter, to be honest I'm not sure where I had planed for this chapter to go. But I really like how it ended up.  
This chapter isn't romantic or sexual. So if you came here looking for that, go re-read chapters 2 and 4.  
There is a little bit of Birdflash Fluff. I would say this chapter is mostly awkward teenage stuff.  
I hope you like it, Read and Review.

* * *

_It's not easy being a teen_

Wally was rattled out of sleep by shouting coming from the other side of the locked door. Wally reached up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his free hand. He looked at the clock on the nightstand near the bed. A couple of hours had passed. His eyes shifted from the nightstand to the naked boy he held in his arms. So it really wasn't a dream. Wally could feel his stomach growl, he willed it into silence, he didn't want to wake the boy wonder.

The noises from the other side of the door continued to grow louder. Whoever it was, was stomping down the hallway. Dick's room being the last room on this wing, Wally hoped whoever it was would stop before they got to his room.*BANG BANG BANG* No such luck, Wally thought. He watched Dick's eyes slowly flutter open. "Nightwing!" A high-pitched voice shouted from the other side of the door. Dick looked up at Wally and then at the door. He gave a sad sigh and then realized he was naked. *BANG BANG BANG* "Nightwing! Bart took my magazine and won't give it back!"

"Give me a minute Beast Boy; I'll be out in a second!" Dick shouted towards the door. He looked around for his clothes. Outside the door he heard feet crash against the floor, Sounded like the youngest speedster was at it again.

"Give it back Bart!"

"You have to catch me first!"

Dick grabbed his briefs and slipped them on. Wally got up and handed Dick his shirt and pants. He pulled on his own clothes and waited for Dick to finish getting dressed. "I'll catch Bart, You figure out what's going on?"

"Since when do you make the plans?" Dick smiled teasingly.

"Well, would you rather catch Bart?" Wally said with a raised eyebrow

"I think I'll figure out what's going on." He quickly answered and opened the door.

"Good choice, Wonder Bread" Wally said as he peered into the hall way, he already saw a broken lamp and he hadn't even left the room yet. Great, he thought to himself. Boy did he just love cleaning up after Bart. Dick was walking towards the kitchen when a flash of red and blue flew pass him. Followed by a green blob that looked like a cross of Beast Boy and a German Shepard. Dick grabbed the green blob.

"I got mine!" He shouted down the hall towards the direction that he had seen Wally go. Dick pulled the boy towards the kitchen.

Beast Boy shook free and changed into his normal form. "No need to pull, I can walk just fine."

"Yeah, yeah, what's the problem?" Dick asked as he plopped down on the couch. He knew it would probably take Wally a couple of minutes to catch Bart.

Yes, Bart was faster than Wally. Where Bart had speed, Wally had brains. Bart ran on impulse, unpredictable and randomly, which could make it difficult to catch him. But Wally had been here before. He had almost mastered the skill. He waited until he saw the smur of red and blue past the corner in the kitchen. One. Two. Three. As Bart went to pass him Wally caught the boy by the back of his shirt and pulled him off the ground. "Gotcha." He drug Bart into the living room and put him on the couch. Wally gave him his 'run and I'll hurt you' look and Bart obeyed.

"Now, what's the problem?" Nightwing stated with a blank expression.

"Where should I start?" Bart asked rhetorically, not leaving time for anyone to answer he continued, "Well, I'm stuck _here_ in the past" he said a bit bitterly while making gestures with his hands, "because my time machine is broken and now I have to live here until….well; I'm not sure till when. But that's pretty much my problem." He looked up, still perky as ever.

Wally hit Bart on the back of the head "Not that problem."

"Ouch," Bart said and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh you mean why Beast Boy was freaking out?" he didn't wait for a response, "I'm 'borrowing' his 'magazine'. Man, I thought people in my day were weird. But really though, It's quite interesting actually, Lots of pictures and –" he was cut off by Beast Boy's hand covering his mouth.

"Just tell him to give it back" Beast Boy said looking up at Nightwing and Wally, with his hands still covering the youngest speedster's mouth. Wally grabbed the magazine from Bart and looked at it. He smirked and tossed it to Dick. Who looked at it, rolled his eyes, and handed it to Beast Boy. If Beast Boy had the ability to disappear, he would have. But he wouldn't have the time to because M'gann was walking into the room.

"Boys!" Miss Martian shouted and walked into the room holding her bowl with the octopus in it. "I have some food ready! There are more cookies on the counter and I made Lunch. Wally there are 5 sandwiches set aside for you, and because I don't know how much Bart can eat I set several a side for him too." She looked up from the bowl of octopus and saw everyone was making faces. "What did I miss-?" she asked as she saw grinning Wally and Dick, a pale Beast Boy and a confused Bart. Bart being confused was normal but the others…. She didn't know Beast Boy could turn that color. She noticed Beast Boy had something behind his back; MM put down her bowl of octopus and floated over to him. "What's that?" she sad and snatched the magazine from the boy, looking at it she saw, something she never wanted to see. She dropped it, "Ohh, Um, I'm gonna…." She said and hurried out of the room.

Kill me now, Beast Boy thought, if there is a god, please just kill me now.

Dick and Wally burst into laughter. That was priceless. The looks on their green faces. M'gann looked disgusted, surprised and maybe a little embarrassed.. Garfield just looked mortified.

Beast Boy went to his room, and continued to wish he was dead. After the two boys settled from their laughing fit, they noticed, Bart was missing. Dick looked over into the kitchen and saw him talking to Miss Martian and her octopus. Dick also noticed the boy was ramming food into his mouth but Dick knew with speedsters that was nothing new. He thought about what had just happened and he started to feel bad about how he reacted, "Hey Wally, Maybe we should go. Err, check on the kid?"

Wally looked at Dick with pleading eyes "Do we have taa?" he really didn't want to go have some strange version of the Birds and Bee's talk with the boy who could turn into birds and bees. Dick looked back at him feeling a little guilty, got up and started to head down the hall way. "Fineee" Wally whined and followed after him down the hallway.

Dick knocked on the door, "Garfield," he said trying to sound sincere.

"Go away." the stubborn voice said from the other side of the door.

"Come on Gar, let's talk."

"No."

"Hey Gar, I just wanted to talk about the Octopus." Dick said and Wally made a face. 'Not the magazine one' he mouthed at Dick while making gestures with his hands.

"Go away."

"Gar I meant the one in the Kitchen. Not the, Uhh, Other one. I mean the one with Miss Martian. She says its yours. What's its name?"

The door cracked open. "Her name is Ginger."

"Can we come in?"

Beast Boy looked down at the floor, "I guess" he went and laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was staring up at a poster of the savanna, there were lots of different animals, and it reminded him of home.

"Where'd you get….her?" Wally asked looking around the boy's room. It was a lot cleaner than he expected. There wasn't much mess, although there were lots of tanks. Some with water and some with, dirt. Some had strange looking creatures in them, Wally found himself staring at one in particular, inside it was a frog. The frog was round and looked like entire thing was just a head, and mostly a mouth. He pulled away from the tank and noticed a label "The Baffler"

"I found her." He said,

"You found her?" Wally repeated, "Where?"

"Souvenir, A while back Nightwing sent me on a mission with Lagann and Aqualad. Remember? You had us dive and look for that chest you though contained evidence regarding the light?" Dick nodded, he remembered.

"Well, this bigger fish-like-thing was going to eat her, and I couldn't let that happen, I mean, have you seen her? She's adorable. So I rescued her. I did all the research and stuff, I even got a special tank," he said pointing to one of the tanks.

Adorable wasn't exactly how Wally or Dick would describe the animal. But they weren't going to argue about it. Dick pinched the curve of his nose, "So, you rescued an octopus, from the ocean?" this crossed so many lines he wasn't sure where to start. He could start with the whole 'let nature take its course' one. Or maybe the "dont bring home living souvenirs" one. But he knew it wouldn't do any good, the boy had good intentions.

"Yeah..."

"How long is she supposed to live for?" Dick asked

"Uh, 1-2 years on average, she's done growing sooo; she's probably like 10 months or so."

"Well…" Dick didn't really have anything to say. Wally almost wished they had talked about the porn instead, that would have at least been interesting, awkward yes, but also amusing.

"I think M'gann might have a crush on Ginger." Gar said as the two boys started to leave his room. They looked back at him shocked.

"What?" Wally said shocked, Dick rubbed his temples what the hell did that boy just say?

"She keeps stealing her from my room. It's weird."

"That is weird." Wally said officially having no words to say, for one of the first times in his life.

Dick looked at Wally as they walked down the hallway, "I have a head ache, can we go finish that nap?" He said rubbing his forehead.

"Don't have to ask me twice." He said and grabbed Dicks hand as they walked down the hall way. "I forgot how hard it was to grow up, with superpowers. I mean, I forgot how it was… I don't know what I'm trying to say." Dick squeezed the boys hand and dragged him into his room instantly plopping on them his bed.

"I know what you mean. Being a teen is hard enough, much less adding a secret life." Dick told Wally and hugged the boy his head on his chest. "This place has always been a home." He said. Wally wasn't sure if he meant Mount Justice, or him, and he wasn't too concerned. He finally got to watch Dick sleep.

* * *

When Wally hits Bart on the back of the head think Gibbs. (Anyone who watches NCIS will get this).  
I've started my next couple of chapters. So you guys have things to look forward to. (:


	6. TimKon entirely Smut

This is a shorter chapter. It's also entirely smut. Right Here, Porn without Plot.  
I would also like to apologize for the amount of time it took me to post this, I've had it finished for a while but I haven't posted it because all of a sudden I'm nervous about posting porn. Which is exactly what this entire story is pretty much about.

I also wanted to say that I'm desperately looking for a Beta! Someone with some Batman-family knowledge as well as Young Justice/Teen Titans knowledge. If you'd be interested please send me a message.

* * *

"Unng" Sounded with a moan deep in the smaller boy's throat. God was he going to be sore in the morning. Strong steady hands ran over his hips, finger tips danced lightly over his sides and he quivered as the meta thrust into him.

So maybe this wasn't one of his most glamorous moments. Bent over the too-short-counter in the garage, face being rammed into the cold wall, while with every thrust his pride came closer to being rammed into the unforgiving counter. So this wasn't his most glamorous moment. But it was a moment. A moment solely his. His first, to be exact.

It was inexperienced, rough, and lacked proper lubrication. He didn't know it at the time but he could now include himself in the statistics of teenagers who had their first time while under the influence of drugs but he didn't know that. All he knew was the deep moan that escaped his throat when the metahuman pushed further into him, hitting that, that oh so wonderful place, that caused his knees to tremble and the world around him to disappear. All he knew was the ecstasy, the heat that flowed through his body with every thrust, the passion. All he knew was the arch in his back and the sounds that were made, sounds he had never heard before. His senses were heightened, he wasn't sure if it was the intense act that he was a part of causing his brain to release hormones or if it was some other force outside that he wasn't yet aware of. He could feel everything, from the meta's hands that ran over his hips to his shoulders, causing him to lean into the man's touch, to the trembling in his knees as he neared his climax.

"Conner!" The word escaped his mouth, as the pace continued to gain, "Oh, Oh, Conner—" his words cut off they grew into another moan.

The metahuman grinned down at the boy as he continued to thrust viciously into him. He leant forward and kissed at the nape of the boy's neck, softly nipping, kissing his way up to the spot behind his ear, the detective's back arched further and he leaned into the touch. The large hands slowly traveled from the boys hips down forward towards the boys leaking member. "Say it again" he growled lowly into the boy's ear followed by a nip and a kiss into the curve of his neck. The boy moaned out and thrust his hips back in rhythm to meet the meta's.

"C-conner" the boy weakly moaned out then the large hands began to stroke his penis and he was quite positive he was going to die, die of pleasure that is, and never in his life had he felt this way, warm, full, and aching at the same time. Aching for that release. For the warm sticky substance to come leaking out of him from every possible orifest. His muscles tightened against the meta's throbbing cock, the meta bit into his shoulder, his hands increases speed, he finally felt the release he had ached for, and then it was over,5r he was full, and the counter underneath him was stained with his own fluids.

Conner pulled out slowly, tucked himself back into his boxers and sat on the floor, his breath fast and tired. His head leaned against the counter, eyes closed he tried to regain himself. He looked up and saw Tim still in the same place, bent over the counter, trying to catch his breath as well. Conner held out a tired hand to Tim, "Come here" he said with a smile, and the boy didn't argue, he couldn't have if he wanted to; he was too out of breath to talk. The boy slumped down onto the floor next to Conner. Conner pulled him onto his lap, Tim rested his head on strong shoulders, both of their chests continued to rise and fall with great effort, each breath becoming easier and less of a struggle. Their eyes closed, arms wrapped around each other holding on for dear life.

Conner's hand fingered itself through the dark locks, "Has anyone ever told you, you're amazing?" Tim didn't respond, he just nuzzled his face into the crook of Conner's neck hoping to hide the red flush he felt cover his face. Conner kissed Tim on the top of the head "Seriously, though," he laced their fingers together "That was amazing"

Tim couldn't help but agree, he smiled and hoped that he could stay in Conner's arms forever.


End file.
